The present invention relates to a method and device for loading a tape in a magnetic recorder, more particularly, a method and device for loading a magnetic tape onto a recording drum.
In conventional cassette-type magnetic recorders described, for example, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publications 63-850 and 63-69055, moving bases including tape guides with flanges at upper and lower ends thereof and inclined tape guides move along guide plates arranged around a rotational head drum so that tape is withdrawn from a tape cassette and is wound and loaded on a circumferential surface of the rotational head drum.